Content delivery networks deliver content to many clients over layered networks. While traditional network stacks in such networks permit use of generic application specification interfaces (APIs), the network stacks introduce data handling inefficiencies. For example, generic Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) stacks copy data buffers (i.e., data) from applications to TCP-specific memory areas for use by an Internet Protocol (IP) layer in which another memory copy, a checksum calculation, and other operations occur. Similarly, applications retrieving data from remote file-systems for delivery over Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) also perform a large number of memory copies, buffering, and data indirections. When an application generates content responses for many clients, or when the content does not fit into local memory of distribution/delivery nodes, duplicative memory copies may occur.